


[Podfic] The Ghost of You

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: Halloween Podfic Collection 2016 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coma, Ghosts, Happy halloween, He's only MOSTLY dead, Homelessness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Grantaire moves into an apartment inhabited by a poltergeist. Enjolras haunts him, and Grantaire should really win an award for most complicated relationship status ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghost of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577995) by [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia). 



> STILL HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D

Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## The Ghost of You 

  


**Author:** luchia  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Les Misérables  
  
**Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Grantaire moves into an apartment inhabited by a poltergeist. Enjolras haunts him, and Grantaire should really win an award for most complicated relationship status ever.l  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20The%20Ghost%20of%20You.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2577995) | **Wordcount:** 25127  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20The%20Ghost%20of%20You.mp3) | **Size:** 154 MB | **Duration:** 2:49:07  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20The%20Ghost%20of%20You.m4b) | **Size:** 80.2 MB | **Duration:** 2:49:07  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
